Static random access memory (SRAM) is a type of RAM that uses transistor driven memory cells to latch bits of data for memory storage and is used in a large variety of consumer electronics, such as computers and cellular telephones. Memory cells in an SRAM circuit are typically arranged in an array, such that the SRAM includes individually addressable rows and columns to which data can be written and from which data can be read. The individually addressable rows and columns are controlled by peripheral circuitry that receives decoded signals from associated logic circuitry that correspond to memory locations, which could be generated from a processor, such that the peripheral circuitry determines which of the memory cells in the array are accessed for read and write operations at any given time. While data is being transferred to and from an SRAM circuit, the SRAM is considered to be in an active mode, such that all of the memory cells in the array are receiving power and are capable of freely allowing data transfer to and from the memory cells.
The market for consumer electronics, however, is constantly improving. There is an increasing demand for smaller circuit packages that operate at increased speeds and consume less power for the purpose of conserving battery-life, such as in wireless communication applications. To achieve greater speeds, a typical SRAM may operate at an increased voltage potential and/or employ transistors with reduced gate widths (e.g., 45 nm). However, prolonged increased voltage operation creates an increased demand on the power supply, thus shortening battery life. Accordingly, a typical SRAM may be configured to lower the operating voltage during less memory intensive operation. However, as SRAM transistor gate-oxide sizes are designed to be smaller, the minimum threshold voltage of the memory array required for read/write operations may be higher than a desired operating voltage of the peripheral circuitry and the associated logic circuitry during less memory intensive operation.